The Samoyed: A Fire and Ice Story
by Specks52
Summary: Based on the Fire and Ice verse. Quinn gets a call from Rachel that shouldn't affect her as much as it does. Can Quinn get through it? Will Rachel be there for her the way she needs her to be? Read and find out.


**Hey guys I wrote another outtake from the fire and ice verse.**

**It's going to be a two part story. Enjoy.**

* * *

**The Samoyed: A Fire and Ice Story**

**QPOV**

"Hey Rach, I just picked up Amilya and she wanted to stop off at the pet store for a toy for Widget. Are you home yet?" I asked looking at our daughter through the rear-view mirror. She was tapping against her car seat and bobbing her head along with the song I had playing.

"Hey how far from home are you?" she asked. Something was wrong. I could hear it in her voice. I reached for my phone taking it off speakerphone so I could find out what was wrong without upsetting Amilya. I put my indicator on before slowing at the red light.

"What's the matter honey?"

She hesitated and I heard a sniffle.

"Rachel. What is it?" I pressed

"It's Widdy. Tina is here; she's going to take Amilya for the weekend"

I gripped the steering wheel tighter and stared straight ahead. It wasn't until Amilya called for me that I realised the light turned green and I was being accosted by my fellow drivers for not making the turn. I turned just as the light turned yellow and continued home.

"Mommy what's wrong?" she asked

I smiled at her through the mirror and reached back for her toes with the hand I held my phone with. I checked it to see Rachel was still on the line. I wasn't even sure when I took the phone from my ear.

"Babe, I'm sorry about that. We'll be there in 10 minutes" she replied okay then hung up the phone. Amilya sang in the background and I smiled before thinking about the day I got Widget.

* * *

**5 Years Ago**

"_Open the fucking door Fabray or we will open it for you" Santana practically yelled from the doorstep. _

"_Normally I wouldn't agree with Santana but this is getting ridiculous Q open the goddamn door" Tina accompanied. I rolled my eyes and drug myself to the door. _

"_You guys don't have to be here. I'm fine. I said so. I am fine" I insisted_

"_Yeah and we believe that shit about as much as we believe that one day there will be green sky and pigs will sing like Jackie Leg from Kangaroo Jack" Santana entered the house with a basket in hand. _

"_That was oddly specific. __Dude, I told you to be gentle here. Just be quiet" Tina said turning to me on the couch. "Look Q. It kills us to see you hurt and I hate that everything has happened to you one after the other. We aren't going to pretend to understand what you're going through but enough is enough. You have had time alone, you said you wanted to be alone but today you need your girls"_

_I stared at them both sitting across from me when I noticed the basket moving._

"_What the fuck is that?" I pointed _

_Tina grinned and clasped her hands together. "We've been talking and we both think you need a companion-"_

"_If you fucking tell me there's a hamster in there I am going to kick both your asses. You know I hate them rat looking motherfuckers" I replied pulling my feet onto the couch. _

_Santana rolled her eyes and pulled away the top of the basket. I leaned forward to see a small little black ball looking up at me. The little black ball looked up at me and whimpered. I watched as it reached on to the side of the basket, attempting to stand. _

"_He's a Samoyed" _

"_A what moyed?"_

"_He's a Samoyed dog bunion breath" I threw one of my couch cushions at Santana's head when Tina chimed in. _

"_The point is he's yours. We got him from a shelter. Someone left him and his brothers and sisters on their doorstep when they were newborns and they almost died. This little guy was the last to be adopted and now he's yours. Take care of him and he'll take care of you" _

_With a thud the little guy scrambled out of the basket and onto the floor. He looked at the three of us and smelled the basket. I got on to the floor, making him scurry back a little. _

"_Hey. It's okay little guy. I won't hurt you"_

_He watched us for a few seconds and walked over to me. I put my hand out for him to sniff me. He hesitated before licking my hand. I picked him up and pulled him into my lap. _

"_You're a tiny little thing" _

"_Uh hellllo? We're still here" Santana said. _

_Tina chuckled and I smiled. "You guys are pretty fucking amazing" The dog rested his head on my lap and closed his eyes. _

"_What are you going to call him?" Santana asked I ran my head along his head._

"_You kinda look like a little Widget"_

* * *

I pulled into the driveway to see both Tina and Rachel's cars parked. I pulled in behind Rachel and turned the car off. Amilya smiled at me through the mirror so I returned the smile.

"Aunty Tina's here" she noticed excitedly. I smiled and got out of the car to open the door and unbuckle her. Rachel and Tina were outside now watching the two of us in the car. Amilya whispered into my ear, reminding me of the stuff we bought for Widget. I lifted her out of the car, promising to get the things for her.

Tina came up to us and took her from me. "Hey little woman I was thinking about a girl's weekend. You and I, we could go to dinner and have a movie marathon. Then tomorrow we can go to Central Park for a picnic with Aunty Tana. Are you in?"

"Yes! Can I moms?" she asked looking between Rachel and myself. Rachel smiled and nodded.

I watched Rachel put Amilya's bag into Tina's car and my mind raced. Keeping a poker face for my daughter was hard. Harder so, when Rachel came and stood next to me. I reached for her hand squeezed tightly.

"Give your moms a kiss little lady" Tina said to Amilya. She reached out for us and we both gave a kiss and hug.

"Where's Widget? I want to say goodbye" she asked

Rachel squeezed my hand "He's sleeping baby. I'll make sure he knows you love him"

A few tears welled in my eyes as Tina pulled the car out of the driveway. We waved at pour daughter in the back until the car was of sight.

"Is he-?" I closed the door behind us as she still held on to my hand. I wanted to go to the living room but she led me straight to the bedroom.

"I came home and he was lying on the floor. I called for him and he looked up at me. I knew something was wrong. I went to him and checked to see if he was okay and he wasn't. I picked up him up and rushed to the vet as fast as I could. B-by the time I got there it was too late. H-he was gone"

I dropped on to the bed with my head in my hands. My dog is dead.

* * *

**4 and a half years ago**

_Widget eats more like a beast. I looked over at him on the foot of the chair with the chew toy Rachel had gotten him. We've been apart for a couple of days now and it was killing me. In the short space of time she's been here she completely turned my life upside down. Rachel Berry: The woman I never knew I wanted._

_I sighed and Widget looked up before licking my feet. I looked over at him and smiled pulling him on to my lap. _

"_You know little dude you truly are an amazing dog. I have never had a friend quite like you. It's pretty fucking awesome. I know you liked Rachel but she made her choice and we weren't it. I bet you would have loved having a tiny human around here though. We could put a crib in the spare room, and paint it blue or pink or purple. I think a baby would have loved purple with some stars on the roof"_

_Widget barked and I chuckled when he turned so I could scratch his tummy. A knock at the door interrupted my time with him. Last time I got a knock at this time of night it was Rachel. _

_Widget hopped off my lap and took off towards the door. I followed behind him and took a deep breath before opening the door. I propped against the doorjamb. _

"_You shouldn't be here" _

"_Is your wife going to be angry that I'm here?" Savannah's fucking accent. She tried to peer round me, looking into the house, probably for a glimpse of Rachel. Widget growled from by my feet and I shushed him. _

"_Get out of here Savannah" _

"_Come on Q" she whispered coming closer to me. I gripped her shirt pushing her against the wall of the porch. Widget started barking uncontrollably. _

"_There is absolutely no reason in the world that I would want you here. You broke me, do you remember that? I was at my lowest and you happened to push me further down into the dirt. I don't need you here, I don't want you here. You and I are nothing anymore. So get away from me before I move my foot and let this little down bite at your ankles" _

_I let go of her shoulders and moved so Widget could get at her leg. She hesitated when he growled, making her walk hastily through the gate and to her car._

_Widget continued barking until her car drove off. _

"_Come inside Widdy" I said watching him give one last growl before he scurried into the house satisfied with himself. We went back to our positions on the couch and I rubbed his tummy. _

"_Good boy. Always looking out for me"_

* * *

**RPOV**

I held Quinn as she cried silently in our bed. When I realised Widget was gone I couldn't think. I couldn't think of how to tell Quinn that her pet was gone. I knew it was going to absolutely break her heart. I called Tina and told her what happened. Before I could make a decision about telling Quinn I had to make sure that Amilya wouldn't see her mom cry. Tina agreed to come for her and take her for the entire weekend.

I held on to her sobbing body wishing there was something I could do to make her feel better. He was there for her through a lot of the bullshit I put her through and he kept her sane. In truth I owed that little guy a lot.

Hadn't Quinn had him, she and I would have never met because she would never have recovered from losing Savannah and her parents consecutively.

She turned to face me and I saw the dread in her eyes.

"I can't believe he's gone. I mean how does a perfectly healthy dog just drop dead? How does that happen Rach?"

I stroked her hair whispering to her. "I don't know baby. It was just his time"

I wrapped my foot around her and pulled her closer into me letting her cry it all out until her laboured breaths evened out into a small snore.

* * *

**Not many of you know this but I always said to myself if I ever get a dog I would name him Widget and a little over a year ago I got one and I named him Widget. I remember enjoying writing about him in the story and picturing what he would be like. The time that I got him was such a difficult time for me and I was completely losing myself. **

**On Valentine's Day Widget got sick and he died in the night, alone. The one thing I regretted is that he was alone when he died. No one was there when passed and I wished I could be. This story is dedicated to my little man who I miss every day because he was a savior I didn't even realised I needed. **

**I loved my little dog and I miss him terribly. Thank you for all the fun times Widget.**

**Look out for part two.**

**Specks **


End file.
